Christmas Holidays
by drinnyloverrr
Summary: A term in Hogwarts has finally ended and Ginny wishes to spend some time with her family. However, all does not go according to plan.


A Drinny Fanfic

Hi to all Draco and Ginny lovers! This is just a short one-shot I got writing and then decided to post. Please don't be too harsh, it's my first story.

Christmas Holidays

Finally a long and tiring term had ended. I couldn't wait until I boarded the train and seeing my parents waiting at platform 9 and 3/4. Christmas at the burrow has always been fun especially with the whole family. Even Percy came to join us last year, he turned up at our doorstep and apologised deeply, finally realising that family is more important than any career. I remember Mum dabbing her eyes with her apron and embracing Percy with a bone crushing hug. I nearly burst out laughing when Ron wore a sullen look and said,

"You hardly welcome me like that Mum, even though I've never ran off like Percy forgetting about everyone."

I rolled my eyes at the last bit but I knew this year Mum, who never fails at filling all our stomachs with food during Christmas dinner, will make it even grander than before since Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire will also come to the Burrow.

Eventually I found an empty compartment at the end of the train. My best friend Luna had left with her father earlier, and we promised to write to each other every day. I said goodbye to Colin and Neville and left them chatting aimlessly about frogs. I didn't fancy being ignored by the Golden Trio with Ron ranting on about the Slytherins and Snape, although I must admit I agree with him for once, that slimy git never missed taking points off Gryffindor simply for his own amusement.

My head rested back and for the first time in ages I felt calm and peaceful with the sun shining on me, I closed my eyes and reminisced all the good moments I had this semester, knowing I will miss my friends to a greater degree. I also made a mental note to wrap all the presents I needed to give to my family. Suddenly my thoughts came to a halt as I remembered I left my trunk behind in Neville and Colin's compartment where the other Gryffindors were. I knew they were bound to leave it behind, since my friends seemed to be too enthralled by the topic of frogs. I tried to dash back but unknowingly crashed into someones tall frame that saved my landing. As I was about to utter an apology I heard the familiar words of a masculine voice,

"Watch where you're going Weasley!" he said.

I glanced at my nemesis in horror. His face remained passive and stone faced. However not before I saw a flicker of emotion in his mercury blue eyes, which left just as quickly as it came.

"Weaslette I know I'm good looking but honestly I don't have time for people like you. Where is it you live? Oh yeah, that tree trunk you call a home, with masses of crazy redheads it supports."

My brow knitted in annoyance, but there was anger and a bit of hurt most likely evident on my face. He must have known he struck a chord, since he wiped unaware tears that silently treaded down my cheeks. Malfoy, my sworn enemy's eyes softened. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

Suddenly I could feel the train compartment shaking with utmost force which it shouldn't do. A blinding light surrounded us becoming larger. The last thing I saw was the light and the look of confusion on Malfoy's eyes.

I woke up in a grubby dim lit room with a pain throbbing my head. I must have passed out but from the figure next to me I could tell I wasn't the only one. I noticed the boy's features more intently now that he was asleep. I could figure out his aristocratic face and platinum blond hair, which I felt an urge to run along. He had a finely shaped nose and the imitation of a perfect face. From his tightly pressed cloak against him, I could make out that he had a finely shaped torso, probably due to years of playing Quidditch. Suddenly Malfoy's eyes flickered open, alarming me.

"Like the view?" he asked, a triumphant smirk gracing his lips.

I snorted unabashedly and asked the most cliched question of "Where are we?"

"How shall I know?" he drawled mockingly, "you're the one that started the waterworks and caused this mishap, you were obviously trying to get my attention."

I shook my head and cried "What you're trying to imply would never happen in any lifetime. I know better than trying to get into your pants."

Malfoy abruptly slapped his palm across his forehead in surprise

"You wound me Ginevra!"

I silently berated myself to control the emotions I felt, this was difficult considering the butterflies and tingling sensations which formed inside me when he uttered my full name. I tried to change the subject by asking why his normal cronies were not with him who usually followed him everywhere, the infamous Crabbe and Goyle. He tried to revert the question, by saying it was none of my concern when his face flashed a pale white.

"Malfoy, are you okay? You look like you've just eaten a whole bag of chocolate frogs mistaken for something else."

"How could I be so stupid?" he cried as he resolved into shock.

I gave an impish grin and cried what has the world come to when a Malfoy admits that he is stupid. He glared daggers at me before continuing, that he broke the Malfoy and Weasley feud system by showing an act of kindness by wiping away my tears. We were stuck together for a long time, wherever we went until the spell wears off. We even had to apparate alongside, I heard him say muttering his thoughts out loud. I laughed, not being able to control the laughter inside me. He threw an icy glare. I then embarrassed myself by attempting to apparate, which failed epically as I then got flung into Malfoy's arms. Now I believed him. His astonishment at our proximity, gave me a chance to look at our surroundings. I realised we were at 12 Grimmauld Palace. I could feel Draco's eyes bore into mine, as he held me in his arms. Hold on, since when were we on a first name basis!? I stared back at his mercury eyes with the same intensity. I knew this was going to be a long Christmas holiday.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Any reviews would be much appreciated! :)


End file.
